Coming Clean
by Diamondchild
Summary: After almost 7 years of marriage, the Subs and Elena are still trying to get into Ana and Christian lives. Ana finally sees how navie she was and puts her foot down to finally deal with the problem instead of Christian... -not the best summary. No cheating/HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this will be a short story 2 or 3 chapters. This is a little more angsty then what I usually write. After almost 7 years together, the Subs and Elena are still trying to push themselves into Ana and Christian's life. Ana finally has an aha-ha moment of things that happened all those years ago with Leila. Now it's time for her to deal with it, instead of going with Christian's old ways.**

 **No Cheating and a HEA.**

Ana comes storming into the house with Teddy and Phoebe right behind her. The kids go and put their stuff away and I carefully approach my wife.

"Ana?" She looks at me and her face is filled with fury. "What happened?"

She tries to collect herself when the kids walk back in the room. She smiles down at them and asks them to go wash up for dinner. They run off and I'm standing here trying to think what I could have done wrong.

"Babe? What happened?"

"You know I would think after all these years, they would give up. However, for some reason, they won't quit." She huffs and then flops down on the couch.

"Who?"

"Your former Subs." She rolls her eyes. "Leila and Harper. They approached the kids today after school. Ryan says they didn't say much, but 'say hi to your daddy for us.' He got the kids away, but I ended up going to them…"

"Ana, why would you approach them?"

Suddenly this fire ignites in her eyes. My baby is pissed now. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"I've had enough of their shit to last a lifetime, Grey. It's bad enough I was so naive back then, when Leila was on the loose. She came to my apartment with a gun. And what the hell do you do? You kick me out of my own apartment, bathe her, and put her into my clothes." She shakes her head. "And I just allowed it. Then you propose to me." She snorts.

"Ana…"

"Don't Ana me!" She snaps. "Then I had to deal with the one bitch coming to my office, because she wanted to see you, and you came running, like she knew you would."

"I was worried…"

"Worried about me?" She shakes her head. "Then the other bitch….sends me a "novel" of a play by play of your sexual activities with her. Thinking I would publish it. You know I thought they were gone from our lives, but here they are, trying to talk to my kids."

She's had this pent up for 6 years, I just need to let her get it out. How come I wasn't informed of this?

"Are you thinking why Ryan and Sawyer didn't tell you or Taylor yet?"

I nod. Damn her and reading my mind.

"Because I wanted to be the one to confront you on this. This is my problem, not there's."

"Ana, I'll take care of it…."

"Like hell you will!" She snaps again. "If I hear you say one word in person, email, or phone I will cut your balls off. It's obvious they get off on it. That's just what they want. Are you still that stupid to see it?"

"Can you at least tell me what was said…" I ask.

"Oh, they just wanted to take a stroll down memory lane." She rolls her eyes. "They saw Teddy and couldn't believe how much he looked like you. Wanted to know if you were happy. Then the Harper bitch wanted to know if I keep you satisfied." She pulls a couple of papers out of her purse and hands them to me. "They wonder because they saw you enter a BDSM club…"

I look at the pictures, it looks like me, but I've haven't been to a BDSM club. Not since Ana and I went years ago.

"This isn't me." I tell her.

"Maybe not. But, I'm sick and tired of them getting away with whatever they want. You thought Leila needed help, but I think her craziness outweighs any help she could ever get. And what did you do with Harper… hmmm? Just like Leila tried to send her away and pay her off. God, I'm so stupid…" She storms out of the room, and I follow her to the bedroom.

Teddy and Phoebe come up to me, as Ana slams the door behind her.

"Hey guys, why don't you go help Auntie Gail with dinner?" I offer.

"Mom still mad about those ladies?" Teddy asks me.

"Yeah, they should've never got close to you. Listen, just hang out with Gail ok?"

"Ok, daddy." They go running off, but Phoebe turns around and looks at me with a curious look on her face.

"What is it pumpkin?"

"What's a Sub daddy? I know it's a sandwich but, the one lady said she was a Sub, how can she be a sandwich, she wasn't wearing a costume."

 _Fuckin' bitches._

"I'm not sure what she was talking about honey. Just don't worry about it ok? Let Daddy go talk to Mommy, while you go help Gail make some cookies."

"Ok, daddy. Just remember mommy might need a hug. It always works for me when I'm upset."

"I'll remember that, thank you." She skips off, without a care in the world, while I go face my maker.

I open the bedroom door, and Ana is stripping out of her work clothes. I take a moment to admire her, because as soon as she hears me, she covers up.

"How many are you still supporting?" She asks quietly.

I don't answer, I'm unsure how to answer that.

"Tell me!" She screams at me.

"I think two of them… I'm not sure. I don't pay attention to that."

"Two? Two to many if you ask me." She huffs. "Is Leila are Harper one of those?"

"NO! One I know, I was helping with medical school. Those payments might have stopped already…. The other was to keep her quiet as you know."

She laughs to herself. "I can't believe I ever let it get this far. You know how it felt today, to be reminded of how you took care of them. I hate myself, for even letting you get away with what you did back then. God, I was stupid." She pushes her hands through her hair and screams slightly.

"When you proposed to me, I should've just hung you by the testicles. I should've never left my apartment. I mean you fucking BATHED her." She screams and pushes me on my chest. "You should've made Taylor do it. You didn't have to play hero with her."

"I didn't know what else to do. I thought she needed help. I thought I did that to her." I tell her.

"She loved telling me all about it today…." She trails off. "Memories I pushed aside, to only have brought up again today. They want you to confide in them. Especially now that they went up to our children. Your lucky I'm not in some jail cell right now because I pulled them apart limb by limb."

"Ana, I can't take back what I did 6 and half years ago. If I could I would."

"Did you feel guilty that night… is that why you purposed to me?"

"No, I knew I wanted to marry you before all that… It's just I thought I was going to lose you."

 _Like I feel like I am now…_

"Maybe you should have…" She says mournfully and sits on the edge of the bed. She shakes her head, as willing herself not to cry.

"Ana you can't mean that…" Could she tear my heart out and step on it more?

"I'm just sick in tired of these fucking games, from these fucking whores you fucked. From now on, I don't want you have anything to do with the crazy bitches! I let you deal with your way, and it didn't work, now it's my turn." I go to move towards her and she puts her hand up to stop me.

"If I even find out that you go against me with this, that's it. Leila and Harper expect you to go against me. I mean how many times have you done it in the past. I bet there sitting around their damn phones waiting for you or Taylor to call. Pay them off. I don't know Bathe them again."

'ANA!" I yell.

"Don't fucking yell at me either, Grey. You know I'm right. Those two have always been manipulative bitches. They see you as some hero. You've only proven to them you would go against me at every turn. It's not just me now, it's our kids."

"So, what's your plan?"

"First thing, you're going to stop supporting whoever the hell you're still supporting… then I haven't thought far past that… this time I won't hesitate getting the cops involved. Especially, if either of them come near my children again." She stands up again. "Oh, and if you want some more light on how crazy they are…" She grabs her purse again and pulls out another envelope.

"They also gave me these…. Well they gave Teddy these."

"Where the fuck was Ryan?" I snap.

"Wasn't Ryan's fault… they somehow gave it to Teddy while he was in class. Thankfully, Teddy didn't open it, he thinks it's a note from his teacher…It's a lovely read, and some very nice pictures too." She shoves into my hands.

"I want to know everything you have on your past conquests. I no longer want to be blindsided by these nut cases."

"You know it was always ready available to you if you wanted it… you know where I kept the files…Don't you see this is what they wanted us to do, fight with each other…"

"Yeah, so they think you'll go crawling back to them…It's what you always do..."

"And there's no way I would ever…" I try walk over to her and put my arms around her, but she backs away. "Ana…"

"I can't right now… I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight. I just can't be around you. There's just so much you have hidden from me, and now it's coming out again and punching me in the face. Rather or not you think you did this for my benefit, you didn't. In the end I'm always the one that ends up getting hurt."

She does have a point there.

"I'm sorry… I won't contact them, but can I have Welch look into them. Find out what the hell is going on. I can have everything reported to you…"

"Fine." She mutters before leaving the room.

I throw myself back on the bed, and there's a part of me that just wants to scream and another that wants to cry. I do my best to compose myself and open up the envelope that Ana gave me.

As I open it I brace myself for might come out of here. And now I see the real reason why Ana wanted me dead. Inside are pictures of me inside Ana's old apartment with Leila. It looks like it was taken from some old security cameras. How we never knew someone was spying on them, I don't know.

Then there's several of me outside of the tub with Leila. I tried everything not to look at her. She was just filthy, child like. To me there was nothing sexual about it.

 _I guess I was really the naive one._

Ana is right, I should've just let Taylor or someone else handle this. Then there's some old pictures of me at the clubs with other women, while I was training. And the first thought that pops in my head is Elena. And here I thought I was rid of the old bitch. I haven't heard anything from her in years. My dad mentioned she moved out of state somewhere.

Is she a reason for them showing up again?

Then there's the note….

 _Dearest Sir,_

 _Harper and I have missed you so. We know that there isn't anyway that your wife could be taking care of your needs. I mean we know that she isn't into the hard core stuff. And nobody has less limits then we do. I know you stay for the kids….However, does that mean she's gotten fat? I mean her hips do look pretty wide now. If you want, we can help take care of them, once you throw her on her ass. I mean it's only a matter of time._

 _Let us take care of you. Be can promise you won't be disappointed. Don't you remember how much we could take a cane or a belt. Come on, Master you know you miss it._

 _Love_

 _Leila_

Then included also is naked pictures of them both in sub position.

 _Sicking!_

They don't even come close to Ana. Ana is perfection in every way.

I should've always been upfront with her, and now here I am paying the price in spades. I should've just sent both them to jail, especially Leila. Now the bitch gives this shit to my son? What if he did see this? I think if I were to see her again, my hand would be tight around her neck.

Then again she might get off on that that. Maybe I should have mama bear Ana take care of her. God knows she deserves it.

There's only one thing right now that I can start making everything right. It's time for me to come clean.

I pick up my phone and dial my dad's number. He picks up after the second ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Dad, I need your help with something."

"What is it, son?"

I sigh, "I know you about Elena and my past with my ex-submissives…"

"Yeah?" he asks cautiously.

"I need to put some restraining order out for them, and possibly Elena. Not just for me, but maybe everyone, especially Ana and the kids."

"What happened?" My dad asks, now on high alert and in lawyer mode.

"Ana and the kids were approached outside the school by two of my former submissives. They were even able to pass a note to Teddy through his teacher. If he read that…." I trail off.

It would've been my fault. All of this is my fault.

"Alright, well I'm going to need you to send me names and updated addresses to get these in order. I will do it first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, I'll send you an e-mail tonight with all the information."

"Is everyone alright though? Nobody was hurt?"

"Not physically at least…" I sigh. "They gave Ana some pictures and a letter. They have me looking like I'm going into a club and along with other pictures that shine me in a less flattering light. She hates me, dad." My voice cracks.

"She doesn't hate you Christian… I'm sure it was just a lot to take on."

My heart in my chest is clutching, it hurts so bad. How could she look at me after today. I can't blame her. I spent time with an ex-sub, while I kicked her out of her own apartment. Took care of someone that held my girlfriend at gunpoint, when I should've been with her.

How could I have been so stupid?

 _Because you were only trying to protect yourself Grey, and not her._

In my stupid thinking, I thought I had to help Leila. I saw someone that reminded me of my birth mother. Broken and shattered. For some reason in my own naive thinking, I thought I was the cause of her problems. I was blind and didn't see how much she was just manipulating me.

It only took Ana being pregnant with Teddy, and a new therapist, to finally see through the charade. Elena was in control, I never was. She supplied me Submissives, some of them nuttier then the next. The bitch used me, a pawn in her own sick game. Now, I believe again, after all these years, she's trying to do it again.

My love for Ana out shined anything she ever tried to show me. I had just what I needed and it was Ana. I never had to answer to anyone before. I didn't think I had to share with Ana everything. Now all of it, is coming to bite me in the ass.

I was selfish.

"Trust me dad, she does. Even if just the things I've done in the past. Listen I'll send the list tonight. I don't want to have any contact with them. And if you could also share the information with Ana, that would be great."

"Very well. Just hang in there Christian…"

"Thanks dad." I hang up the phone.

I leave the room, knowing I need to make an appearance at dinner. I don't want the kids to know mom and dad aren't getting along.

When I get to the dining room, Ana is putting down the kids meals in front of them.

"Daddy…" Phoebe says to me smiling. "Can you sit next to me tonight?"

"Sure pumpkin, just let me go get my plate."

Ana sits down and she hasn't even looked at me. I notice too that she didn't make a plate for herself. I know better than to say anything. I know she's stressed. I have learned over the years, is not to get on her about eating, when she feels that way. But, it tugs at me to know that I caused it.

 _Don't you usually, Grey?_

I make myself a plate, and as I look down at it, I'm sure if I could eat it either.

I go and sit down to Phoebe, and the kids fall into conversation about everything that happened at school today. Phoebe is in preschool and Teddy is in first. I feel like I'm willing Ana just to look at me. She talks to only Phoebe and Teddy and smiles in all the right places. Even if I can't see her eyes, there's a piece of my wife missing.

The kids finish their dinner, and I look down and notice I didn't even touch mine.

"Daddy, you didn't eat…" Phoebe tells me.

"I know, I had a big lunch. Maybe, I'll eat it later." I smile at her. She looks every bit like her mother.

"Did you give mommy a hug?" Phoebe whispers, or at least she thinks she is.

"Yes, pumpkin. Why don't you and your brother go pick out a movie…." I tell her.

"Dibs…" Teddy yells out and runs out of the room, with his sister on his tail. That should keep a little busy, while I try to talk to Ana.

We both go to pick up Teddy's plate and our hands touch. Her touch still sends these tingles through my body. This finally gets her to look at me, even for a second. She moves her hand away and I take the plate.

"I wanted to tell you, I called my dad, and he's going to start get restraining orders on all the… You know what's. He should also contact you with the information. I just want you to know, whatever you want to know, I'll tell you. I promise not to have any contact with them. Whatever, you need to take care of it… it's all yours."

"Ok…" She tells me before walking to the kitchen. I follow her, and start helping her with the dishes.

"I'm sorry…" I tell her.

"I know…"

"Will you talk to me?" I practically beg her.

"No. I'm not ready yet. You need to understand that!" She snips at me.

I nod, even though she's not looking at me.

"I really want to burn those pictures and letter, but I can't just in case they're needed for evidence. I really don't want to look at them again and I don't think you do either. I'm going to put them in the safe, and we can have a third party deal with them."

"Fine!" She drops the plate in the sink and walks away.

Ana disappears for the rest of the night. I watch "The Life of Pets" with the kids. They end up both passing out and I carry them both to bed.

I enter my bedroom, maybe hoping Ana would be there, but as I figured she's not. I have to resist the urge to go find her, and make sure she's ok. I think I'm just more scared if she sees me, she would end up killing me.

I go to collect the stuff from the bed, and notice it has moved. Ana looked at it again.

Why? To remember more of why she hates me?

I gather it all up and go to put it in the safe in my office. If I can't sleep next to my wife, I might as well try to work. I e-mail Welch and tell him to get in touch with Ana in the morning and give her whatever she needs and asks for.

I start thinking that maybe the way to end all of this, is to come out publicly. But, what kind of shit storm would that cause?

Would more people try to come out of it if I did. God, knows all these women I've never met saying they have done something with me. And what would that do to Ana? Maybe if she ever talks to me again I could ask her.

I look at the time on my computer and notice it's after 1. I know there's no way I'm sleeping tonight.

So, I do something I haven't done in a long time, I go play the piano.

I'm so lost in the music, playing how I feel right now, like my world is just crumbling around me. I stop playing when I feel a presence next to me. It's Teddy. He's standing before me, rubbing his eyes. He sits next to me on the bench.

"Are you ok, daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, buddy. Did I wake you?"

He nods at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you sport."

"Are you and mommy fighting?" He asks me curiously.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you didn't talk all dinner, or try to make kissy face with her. And when I went to the bathroom earlier I heard mommy crying…"

"Sometimes, mommies and daddies have disagreements. But it'll be ok…" I try to reassure him.

"Is it about those ladies today? I didn't like them… they were weird…" He starts.

 _That's an understatement of a lifetime._

"Did they say anything to you?"

"I think the one said, say hi to your daddy. And the other one said something to Phe about you missing his sub. I don't know. Ryan moved us away, we kind of ran ahead of him…. Sorry." he admits. Well, that explains a few things. I haven't tried to get Sawyer or Ryan's side yet. I didn't want Ana to be more mad at me then she already was.

"It's ok buddy. Just don't do it again ok?"

"I won't"

"Do you know who gave you that note?"

"Some blonde old lady, came into my class, and gave it to my teacher for you and mommy." He says.

Great, another thing to check out. Alarm bells are going off and I think I know just who the old blonde lady is.

"Come let's get you to bed. You do have school in the morning."

He gets up from the bench and I walk him back to his room. I tuck him back into bed and he's back out before I leave the room.

I walk to the guestroom I know Ana would use and open it. I see her curled up in the bed, the light is still on and she's surrounded by used tissues. I walk over and notice she has passed out for the night. I go turn off the overhead light and settle in the chair next to the bed. I love watching her sleep. There's just something peaceful about watching her, and I soon drift myself.

 **Thanks again to Nicole for helping me talk things through.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I awake the next morning, I notice Ana is gone. I look at my watch and notice it's after 8. I'm sure the kids have already left for school, and I can only hope Ana hasn't left yet.

I spot her in the kitchen, and I feel like I have to approach my subject carefully or I might be mauled. I stand behind her and study her.

Her hair is pulled back falling into a mass of curls behind her. She's wearing a tight gray pencil skirt, that shows off her tight ass. It takes everything in me not to want to reach out and grab it like I do every morning.

She looks beautiful. And she wants to string me up by the balls.

"Morning…" I start. Let me see if she'll even give me that.

"Morning." She mumbles.

Well, it's something. But, she still hasn't looked at me.

"So, how much do you hate me?" I ask her.

 _Am I losing you?_

She sighs and places both hands on the counter. She's stands there for a minute saying nothing. She finally turns around to look at me, but her eyes don't meet mine.

"I don't _hate_ you. But, I'm not _happy_ with you."

Well, it's something I guess.

"I know you want to do this yourself, but is there anything I can do to help you?"

She looks around the room, looking anywhere but at me.

"I think you've done what you needed to do already. Welch already e-mailed me, and you said your dad is working on restraining orders, right?"

"Yeah, for the lot of them. And Elena. Teddy said something to me last night, and I have a feeling it was Elena that gave him that note in class. So, we need to figure out how she even got into the school."

"Wow, the word 'we' coming out of your mouth is such a rarity. Too bad I can't have it bronzed."

Even when she's mad at me I can't help but love that smart mouth.

"I'll have it looked into…" I finally see a small clink in her armor.

"Oh, and if any of them come near our kids again, I'm going to need bail money."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I need to go to work…" she tells me. "Listen, the last thing I want to happen is for these " _girls_ " to come between us. I just can't let this go on. I think the way you handled it was to protect you, and _only_ you. You're not alone anymore. What impacts you, impacts me and our children as well. Christian, I _want_ them to fry, to pay. I want them out of our lives for good."

"I was thinking of coming out… maybe if I tell the public what happened to me, what I did, maybe they will feel like they can't try to come between us anymore. I won't give them the time of day and maybe it'll tell them that I'm no longer ashamed of the lifestyle. But, that would also depend on how you feel about it."

"You want to come out to the public? You think that would be best?"

"Maybe if I tell them what Elena did to me, my dad has proof, or enough. Embarrass them…" I walk over to her, and she doesn't back away. I place my palm on her cheek and she leans into it.

"I'll never be able to tell you I'm sorry enough. You're right that everytime this happens, I try to only protect my image. Even if at the time I thought it's what I needed to do, was help _them._ I thought I was the one that made them, for lack of a better word, crazy. I also didn't want that to be a part of our lives. I promise to be an open book from now on… or at least _try_ to be. I really hoped they would have been out of our lives by now. Is my dick really that magical?"

"It can be… Just promise me, you won't do anything with them. You won't talk to them, or contact them. Because if I find out you do, I will hang you by that magical dick…" She smirks.

"Noted." I kiss the top of her forehead. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. It's just a lot…. Seeing is much different than hearing about it." She shakes her head and walks away from me. "I need to go, I have a meeting, and I'm already late."

She starts to walk out the door, when I grab her hand and pull her to me. I crash my lips to her, she's hesitant at first, but finally relaxes into me. She pushes away from me, and without another word leaves the house.

 **One Week Later:**

 **Ana:**

I just met with Welch and I was given a whole bunch of new information. I'm actually shocked that Christian doesn't know anything about this.

 _Has she really blinded him so much that he couldn't see what she was doing with_ his _money?_

I was informed that Christian had finally put a stop to paying off Susannah after she tried to out the whole lifestyle and after she tried to sell pictures of Teddy when he was a baby. I was still so naive back then, I thought it was the right thing to do. I just wanted her to go away. Granted, she left the states and haven't heard from her since, the support ended the next day when I told him to stop.

As for the one he was trying to put through medical school; those payments did stop years ago, once she graduated.

I was made aware that he doesn't support any other of the 15. Leila, he did end up completely severing all ties shortly after that little meeting in my office. That's something he could have told me right then and there, but decided not to. Why? I don't know.

Carrick was able to get all the restraining orders in place. He said something about having a hard time getting one to Elena, because they couldn't find her. But, it still stands in place. She's around here somewhere.

 _Hopefully six feet under by the time I'm done with her._

Elena was able to just walk into the school, by signing her name in. I'm just thankful she didn't do more then turn a note into Teddy's teacher. It was also discovered, through security footage, that Leila and Harper were waiting outside of the school, waiting for the kids.

We have tightened security with the school. Granted, the school wasn't exactly pleased that we demanded a room purely for security purposes. However, after talking with some of the other parents with influence in Seattle, it was a five minute conversation that ended with us getting what we wanted.

We have two extra CPO's on at all times. When we made the school aware of their mistake, there was a complete overhaul of visitor entry and exit. Anyone who comes onto school grounds _must_ surrender their I.D and match the person with a child before they even think about sending them in. Teddy and Phoebe also have members of our security following them through the halls. They don't stand out like a sore thumb, they more look like teacher's aide's.

I don't know why it wasn't like this before, especially with Mr. Control Freak. Well, it shouldn't be a problem any more, that's for sure. If not, I'm changing their schools.

With this new information, it makes me quite nervous with what they might be up to. I have a feeling it goes further then trying to break Christian and I up, but also to harm our kids.

 _And that's where I draw a line. Attack me all you want; you even_ think _about laying a hand on my babies and you'll wish you were dead._

Speaking of Christian; we aren't back to normal yet. I mean, yes, we're sharing the same bed, and talking. However, it seems like we are just going through the motions. We haven't made love since, and he hasn't pushed it either, which surprises me. But, I still wake up to him wrapped around me like Ivy.

Don't get me wrong, I still love the man like crazy. I knew what I was getting into when I married him. I said yes to his proposal. I walked into the ring of fire with him. I knew he was fifty shades, a lost boy, but after all these years, he needs to learn to grow past that. It's no longer an excuse. I can only wonder if I wasn't so naive and stood up to him that day in my apartment, would things be different?

I pushed down everything that happened all those years ago, just to have it fester up and explode in my face. For one, there were cameras in my apartment and it freaks me out because I have no idea who was watching me. For another, seeing Christian with Leila… it's enough to send the uneasy shivers down my spine again. I think out of _all_ the pictures; _those_ hurt the most, because we were together then.

Christian has stood by his word and hasn't had any kind of contact with any of the crazy bitches. I'm just waiting now for the other shoe to drop.

I walk up to Christian's office and let myself in. He looks up from his paperwork with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey," He states, as I throw the documents that Welch had collected on his desk. "What's this?"

"You're crazy ex-pedo lover's shortcomings…"

"Ana…" I put my hand up. He hates it when I say that.

"She's operating a sex traffic ring in Wall, South Dakota. Seems like Leila and Harper are working with her. Also, seems as if young children are her new thing, younger than you. So, it makes me wonder if that's why now these… things… are coming after our children. I mean Teddy is a perfect carbon copy of her _perfect_ little submissive."

He shakes his head at me and starts looking through the papers.

"Elena wouldn't do something like this, this isn't her style…"

 _Holy fuck, he's still on the denial train. And he's still defending her!_

I can't help but laugh. He looks up at me like I've gone totally mad. And maybe at this point I have. Here I thought we were making strides with each other and now…

"Are you kidding me, Christian? Why wouldn't she do something like this? Did you really think you were the only lost boy she took advantage of? She had nothing, when you and your dad helped push her out. She should have ended up in jail, but thanks to you she now is somewhere making money off the lives of some other lost souls."

"And how do Leila and Harper fall into this?"

"Pawns, from Welch's intel it seems like they are helping her groom the kids. There's enough information here to bring the whole thing down. I have him sending everything to the FBI. I just know Elena is floating around here somewhere, lying in wait. I think this is much more than just trying to break us up, but getting to our kids."

"Why now?" He asks almost still not believing it all.

"They're just the perfect age to start grooming. Christian, you _need_ to open your eyes. It's all there in black and white."

"I…."

"You can't accept it, can you?" I ask him, disbelief coloring my tone.

"I didn't say that." He snaps.

"You might as well have." I snap back. "What is it going to take to make you see the light? Those harpies hurting me? Our kids getting kidnapped?"

"No…" I finally see the fleet of panic cross his eyes. Yeah, get with the program Grey. "I feel like I would've known about this…"

"You didn't ask, which to me, is _very_ out of character for you. I half expected you to have her followed. Hell, I expect you to know where your two favorite sluts were too."

That panicked look is now replaced with anger. But, I don't care. I think it's my new motto lately.

"They weren't my favorite anything…" He grits out.

I roll my eyes at him. That bath says otherwise… but I keep it to myself.

"You made just as many mistakes with them, as I have. I trusted you to take care of these _things_. But, since you couldn't call the cops on any of them…"

"I get it, Ana." He huffs.

"I don't think you do. Not two seconds ago you said it's 'not her style.' So tell me what would you do with this information if you were told earlier?"

He sighs and throws himself back in his chair. "I would probably try to confront them…" He mumbles.

"I'm trying, Ana. I know they were all a little loopy, but I just didn't think it would ever come to this..."

 _A little loopy? Has he been living under a rock for the last week? The last seven years?_

I shake my head and I know all this is going to be back and forth. And until he really grasp the reality of it all, it's going to be like talking to a brick wall.

"Listen, I'm heading up to see my dad. I'm taking the kids, but we will be back tonight. Probably, late."

His mouth opens and closes, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'll see you later." I tell him.

It's all the reassurance that I can give him right now, that I'm not leaving him. But, he needs to see his denial, is going to end up with someone hurt. And I'm going to make sure it's not my family.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed, after getting back from my dad's. The kids are in bed and I have no idea where Christian is. To be honest, I really don't care in this moment. Ray was slightly confused to why I came to collect my gun. I already have my concealed carry permit, I had to updated a few months ago. Even if I don't have the gun on me. That changes now.

I hear the door open, and Christian walks in, undoing his tie. He stops and stares at me. Almost a deer in the headlights look.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Me? I'm protecting what's mine." I simply state. "You don't seem to think there's a problem, but there's a large one. So, if you won't help protect this family, because you're too damn blind to see it. Well, I need to take matters into my own hands." I tell him.

"With a gun?" He almost chokes on his own words.

"Um-hmm…I told you I would be doing this my way. You still think Elena could do no wrong…"

"I never said that…"

"You might as well have. They're up to something. And I have a feeling it will involve our kids. But, if you want to keep thinking that your ex-bitches can't do harm, well like I said, I'll protect mine."

"Ana…" He runs his hands through his hair.

"I don't think it would be in good taste to try and argue with me right now, Grey. By the way, how is coming clean on your lifestyle going? "

He doesn't say anymore before moving to the bathroom, and leaving me to clean this gun.

 **Christian:**

Seven years and she's never carried. Now she is and it scares the living daylights out of me. Have I really been that blind to what's been going on around me? Are we really in that much danger that my wife now has to start packing heat?

 _I think that file I got handed today would be enough of an answer._

She's right though. I told her I was going to come out, and I haven't even started doing it. To be honest it scares the crap out of me to do it.

There I go again only thinking of myself.

I hop in the shower and let the hot water run over me. I'm always in control and I can't even take care of my family. I helped put them at risk. They approached my children. If I just…

 _There's a lot of if's._

I now know that Elena took advantage of me, molested me. But, yet I get something that tells me she's running a sex ring and I can't believe it.

I thought by helping Leila or Harper or even of my other Subs, I was stopping them from becoming like _her_ … like my crack whore of a birth mother. She had no dreams, no aspirations and these girls did.

I get out of the shower and dry off. I know one person that could help me get the ball rolling. I get dressed and when I walk back into the bedroom, the lights are off and Ana is asleep. I walk over to her, and see that she's out for the count.

I miss her, and I only have myself to blame.

I brush some of her fallen hair out of her face and kiss her temple. I do have to admit that I like this side of her. This take charge, take no prisoners attitude. Even if it's mostly against me.

I get up and decide to go check on the kids.

I check on Teddy first. He's cuddled around his Spiderman blanket. It's hard to believe he's almost 7. I feel like Ana just told me she was pregnant with him.

 _You remember how much of a prick you were then? Left Ana crying in the middle of the floor to go get drunk. With who other than Elena._

And she still didn't leave you then.

But, that night did help me see what Elena was really like. Knowing I was going to have a child really put things into a different perspective for me. I walk over to Teddy and kiss the top of his head, before going to Phoebe's room.

I enter her room, and even in the darkness you can tell her room is pink.

 _My little princess._

I can only think how much I messed up once again when Ana was pregnant with her. Ana was 36 weeks pregnant, when Harper sent her that so called novel, laying out for all to read; almost every detail of our sexcapedes.

And what did the dumbass of the year do?

I confronted her in person, with Taylor to remind her of her NDA. Oh, how she tried to talk me into going back with her. I remember how pissed Ana was after she found out I did that. I kept telling her it was the only way. After a day of fighting, she forgave me, and we moved on.

However, if I had opened up my eyes, I would have noticed that it made Ana's blood pressure go through the roof, and three days later we ended up having Phoebe. The doctor said it could've been stress that brought on early delivery.

Ana blamed it on work, I blamed it on her working, but it was because of me and my crazy ex-subs.

I kiss Phoebe and walk to my office. I know it's late now, but I need to do this.

" _Hello?_ " A groggy voice comes on the line.

"Kate, its Christian…"

" _Christian? Why are you calling so late?_ "

"It's only 11."

" _And you should know when you have little kids 11 means 3am. What's up? Is Ana ok?_ "

"No, I mean she's physically fine. Listen I need your help with something I think you would be the right person for it."

" _Ok, I'm listening…_ "

"I need you to help write an article. I know you know about my previous lifestyle…"I start to tell her.

" _Yeah, but what about it?_ "

"It's time for me to come clean… A few of my batty ex's and Elena are back, and causing trouble. I need to oust them, but in doing so, I need to put everything on the line."

" _Alright, what if we meet tomorrow?_ " She offers.

"That would work…"

" _Does Ana know you are doing this?_ "

"Yeah, I should've just done it sooner…"

After I hang up with Kate, I go back to the bedroom. I lay down next to Ana, and know the only way I can be close to her is to wrap her in my arms and hold her tight.

 **A/N: Mama bear's claws are coming out in the next chapter.**

 **I should have it posted by Saturday. I'm aiming for tomorrow, but don't want to make that promise.**

 **Thanks to Lexi and Nicole for all there help, being sounding broads, and listening to me moan about this story:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 days later:**

 **Ana:**

I'm at the school picking up the kids. Teddy is still in class and Ryan is with him. Phoebe is with me now, while we wait, with Sawyer.

"Mommy, I have to pee…" Phoebe tells me, pulling on my arm. I walk her to the bathroom, and check inside and notice nobody in there.

"Alright, hurry up ok?" I tell her.

She runs into the bathroom, as I wait outside for her. After two minutes, I decide to go check on her. Sometimes she still needs a little help. I tell Sawyer I'll be right back and walk into the bathroom.

"Phe?" I ask and before I can get the next sentence out of my mouth, a horrifying picture paints itself in front of me.

Leila is holding Phoebe by her arms and holding her tightly, practically shaking her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I scream at her. She looks up at me and smirks, but let's go of Phoebe.

I'm lost in a sea of fury as I march over to her and punch Leila in the face. She falls to the ground.

"Phoebe, go get Sawyer and have him call 911."

She doesn't say anything and runs out the door.

Leila just starts cackling like a deranged witch.

She wipes a smear of blood from her lips and looks at me.

"Can't believe you did that in front of your kid. What is she ever going to think of you now?" She sneers.

 _She is just_ itching _for me to pull it, isn't she?_

"She's going to know that I was protecting her, just like I taught her. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, coming in here and manhandling my daughter like that?"

"You made him stop contact with us. You placed restraining orders against us." She explains.

" _I_ made him? No, I told him that _you_ and whore number two confronted my kids outside of school, that his deranged sick pedo-bitch of a _friend_ delivered a letter to _our_ son from _you_ ; pictures and all! He ceased any and _all_ communication with you the minute I put my foot down."

"You act like you control him. That is not my Master." She moves into a sitting position.

"Damn right he's not _your_ Master, you filthy excuse for a human being. He is a _human_ being; a husband, a father, a lover, a friend, a brother and a son. He turned his back on _you_ a long time ago. And yet, here you are, about to abduct _our_ daughter." She goes to move and I slap her.

"Seven years, _seven_ years I've had to put up with all of this; to turn a blind eye to my husband when it comes to the likes of _you_. No more. Not today, not ever again. You and Elena Lincoln are done. You don't exist anymore. Not to me, and certainly not to Christian."

She's about to get off the ground, when I pull out my Glock 23 from my purse and shove it in her face. Her face has now gone totally pale. "How does it feel now to be on the opposite side of the barrel?"

She noticeably gulps.

 _Yeah, bitch. I'm not who you think I am either._

"I'm sick and tired of you stupid bitches. It was one thing to mess with me, but now you've gone too fucking far. Where's the other one and Elena?" I demand.

She doesn't say anything, so I go and push my foot on her chest. Pushing her back to the ground. "Where are they?" I grit out.

"Ouu-ttt-side…" She shutters.

Sawyer comes bursting into the bathroom and assessing the situation. I note the proud grin on his face as he takes in the position of my gun to Leila's face. "Ana?"

"Elena and Harper are outside…" I tell him. "What are they driving?" I turn to Leila.

"A black suburban." she says, her voice shaky.

Sawyer picks up his phone and talks to someone. My guess would be the cops.

"What were you going to do with my kids?"

She doesn't say anything. So, I push my foot harder into her chest.

"We're going to take them, knowing that if we did, Christian…"

"You don't get to call him Christian." I threaten, pushing her down again.

"Mr. Grey, would come after us and we would offer a trade. Otherwise, Elena planned to sell the kids."

"Elena Lincoln wanted to sell my babies? Does she not realize the wrath of Christian Grey is immeasurable if someone dared harm a hair on one of their heads? I don't think you understand the enormity of what you've done. You say you want my husband, yet you're doing _everything_ to push him further away!"

 _Someone needs to think up a new plan._

Leila looks at me, wide eyed as she realizes this.

"You really are just a pawn in her stupid game, aren't you? What'd you think would happen if any of our children were taken? That we wouldn't see the security video from outside? That we wouldn't see _you_ entering and exiting with my baby girl? She was going to pin it _all_ on you." I shake my head in disbelief.

 _Is this girl that dumb or something? No one is that stupid to not know they're being played like a fucking fiddle._

"Ana? They're here. Suspects 1 and 2 have been arrested. There are 2 uniformed cops about to walk in. Lower the gun, _please_." Sawyer explains.

"Can't do that. She's a threat to me and my safety and I _will_ shoot her if she makes one advance at me." I reply.

"Mrs Grey, I'm Officer Daley, I'm coming in, my weapon is in my hands and the safety is off. I repeat, the safety is off." I hear someone call out.

I can hear footsteps and then I see the muzzle of his gun and relax a little, my arm holding the gun falling to my side.

"Drop the gun. Hands above your head." Daley commands and I do as he says, as does Sawyer. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Leila eyeing my gun with a frightened look on her face. I kick it towards Daley, and watch as Leila's face falls.

 _Nice try, bitch._

"Get on the ground, now!" Daley shouts at her and she almost jumps out of her skin, but obediently does as she's told.

 _There's a good little Submissive._

"Leila Williams, you are under arrest for the attempted abduction of Phoebe Grey, stalking, money laundering, child sex offenses and being a head of a child trafficking ring. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand all of what I just said?" Daley asks as he handcuffs her and Leila nods.

Daley leads her out of the bathroom just as another officer approaches me. I tell them everything that happened, and then they let me go.

It's been 15 minutes since the 3 of them were carted away and one of the tell-tale black SUV's screeches to a halt behind me as I watch Teddy and Phoebe play on the play equipment.

"Ana!" Christian yells as he runs toward us. He skids as he reaches me and kneels in front of me. "Baby? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The kids are fine."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Ana."

He looks me over and stands back up. He looks over at the kids as they play, almost unaware of everything that happened today.

In an instant, I'm pulled into Christian's arms and his lips find mine. We haven't kissed like this since we were in the kitchen over a week ago. His tongue is asking for entry and I part my lips enough to allow it. My hand reaches up and tangles in the back of his head, and his one hand grabs my ass and squeezes.

"Ewww…" I hear my little girls giggle coming from next to me.

Christian releases me and looks down at her. "Eww?"

She grins playfully, as Christian kneels down to her. He holds her at arm's reach and looks her over. He notices the small bruising on her arms and I can see his whole body tense.

"Are you ok, baby girl? Uncle Taylor tells me you were good and ran to get help…"

"Yeah, mommy got me, she sent that girl flying…" she laughs and impersonates my left hook. "She was weird daddy, kept going on how i'd be perfect to groom and you would come live with her and them… what did they want daddy?"

He lightly touches her cheek and stares at her. Almost like she isn't real. He bows his head quickly before looking back at her. "I don't know sweetie, but they won't hurt you anymore."

"I know…" I'm so glad to see that what happened today didn't traumatize my daughter. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. He lifts her up in his arms and holds her tightly against him. He looks at me, his face mirrored in anguish.

The weight of everything coming crashing down on him. I can see he's doing his best not to cry.

We could've lost our children today. Leila admitted she somehow got through the ac ventilation system. I even looked in the bathroom before I sent Phoebe in. I guess she was standing on the toilets. I have no idea if they just got lucky that Phoebe needed the bathroom or if they had something else up their sleeve.

Teddy comes walking over and looks between us both.

"Mom, dad… umm…" He points behind us and there's a couple news vans circling now around the school.

"I guess news spread fast…"

"It also might have been that article Kate wrote. It went online about 45 minutes ago…"

"You mean you, actually did it?"

"Of course I did. I should've done last week and maybe this wouldn't of happened. Shit, I should've done it years ago…I feel free..." I touch his cheek with my hand, before putting my lips to his.

Taylor and Sawyer come walking over to us. "I think it's time to go, Mr. And Mrs. Grey."

"Ugg… parasites." Teddy says. Oh, so much like his father already. "Is this because Phe almost got kidnapped?" He asks as we make it to the SUV.

Christian straps Phoebe into her booster seat. "Yeah, it could be…" I tell him.

He shakes his head and takes his seat next to Phoebe.

"Look Phoebe you're famous." Teddy tells her as the cameras start flashing and I just shake my head at them, as they start waving to the cameras. Thank goodness for tinted windows.

Once we are safety in the vehicle, I pull out my phone. I notice Kate forwarded me the article.

I snort. I can't believe he went to Kate with this… then again. Who else would have a better understanding than her and still be fair.

I'm actually surprised she didn't call me. I pull up the article and start reading...

* * *

 **Coming Clean: A Hope For All.**

 **By Katherine Grey**

Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings has stepped forward this morning with an announcement.

Mr Grey from 2004 until 2011, was involved in consensual and contractual BDSM relationships with various women. These relationships and the lifestyle ceased when he met his wife.

Mr Grey was introduced to the lifestyle after being groomed by Mrs Elena Lincoln at the age of 15.

These revelations come days after threats were made against his wife; Anastasia Grey and two children; Theodore and Phoebe.

Mr Grey is calling for all of those who felt they were targeted by Mrs Lincoln to stand now and fight back against her wrong doings.

According to a local source, there is an ongoing FBI investigation into a possible child trafficking ring lead by Mrs Lincoln.

Christian is now doing this in light of the recent events, saying it's time for him to come clean, with what happened to him when he was just 15 years old. This is what he had to say.

"Not only was I a victim, but it also affected my family. If only I spoke up sooner, maybe Mrs. Lincoln wouldn't have been able to take advantage of other children." He tells me mournfully.

"I spent years and years living in a state of denial. I considered my abuser my friend. It wasn't until I was going to have a child I started to see that it was wrong. But, even after I knew, I still couldn't help feel that she couldn't do anymore wrong. Maybe, I was wishful thinking that it was only me who she did wrong."

"My abuser introduced me into the BDSM lifestyle at 15, manipulated me, told me I couldn't be loved, and served me woman almost on a platter. Even if these relationships were consensual, they were never real, and only served for her need to control me more. It wasn't until I met my wife, that I knew I deserved more."

"Today I need to move forward and start anew. With my wife Anastasia, we're starting a foundation that will help assists victims of child molestation, incest, rape, abuse and sex, family grooming. I no longer want anyone to be ashamed, but be able to come out stronger and better."

"Now that I can admit the truth to the public, I can no longer be ashamed. I'm sure there will be a few media outlets that want to shape me into some sexual monster, I'm sure there will be people claiming that I have done stuff with them. My reasons for coming clean today, are simply to stand up to my abuser. To know she can no longer affect me, that my life now is more important than the one she created for me in the past. Please, respect that I also have young children and they shouldn't be hounded by this. You hound them, you're no better than my abuser."

So, there it is. Christian Grey, baring his past. It doesn't always matter, if a person seems like they have it all, sometimes there are demons lying awake at the door.

I can only hope that after a huge confession that we can respect what was shared. This should be a learning point that nobody in life is perfect, and somewhere out there, could be going through the same thing.

* * *

I finish reading the article as we walk into the house. Phoebe seems to be doing all right after today. She's always been a little tough cookie. We will have to talk to her later, with Teddy about everything. For right now, they both seem pretty unaffected by it. Once inside the kids scamper off to put their stuff away. I grab Christian's hand.

"I'm proud of you for doing this. I know it couldn't have been easy." I wrap my arms around his waist. After today I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders. Free from all the past hauntings. I finally feel empowered, and I think Christian does too.

"I feel better getting it out. I have no idea what the article is going to bring, but I can only hope it helps someone else. I couldn't have done it without you. I think I finally needed those kicks in the head." He laughs slightly.

I'm about to reach up and kiss him, when his phone goes off. He kisses my forehead and answers the phone.

"It's Welch." He tells me and puts the phone on speaker.

"Grey,"

"As you know Elena Lincoln, Leila Williams, and Harper O'Malley were arrested today. My buddy with the FBI sent me a video, I thought you might like to see. However, you didn't get it from him or me. It's in your e-mail sir."

I can't help but giggle. Christian looks down at me and his eyes darken. It's nice to know I still affect him.

"Thank you, Welch."

"You're welcome. You should be in for quite a treat." He tells us.

He hangs up with Welch, as the kids come back in the room.

 **Christian**

We spent over an hour talking to the kids after dinner about today's events. They both seemed ok, but they know if they have any questions to come talk to us. I think both were more blown away by Ana's sucker punch to Leila. Teddy thinks she's like superwoman now.

Ana and I go into my office after the kids are occupied in the media room with Taylor. Taylor has been challenged a re-match in Mario Kart.

I sit at the desk, as Ana curls into my lap. It feels good to hold her again. I pull up the video Welch sent me.

Elena, Leila, and Harper are walking into the police station. They seem to be arguing, with each other. The cops are telling them to shut up.

"Well, she didn't age well..." Ana comments about Elena. Seems she hasn't had any plastic surgery done lately.

Leila and Harper are still yelling at Elena, and all I can make out really is "you lied to us. You promised he would come."

Elena starts fighting with the cop holding her, as they walk into the station, in an attempt to get the other two. She's yelling at them to shut up, but they're not listening. Elena starts to flail and kicking at one of the officers. A second cops comes and tries to hold her down, and she then spits on them. They end up shoving her to the ground. Holding her face to the concrete.

Another cop runs out with a face mask and puts it over her head. Then they slam her down in one of those chairs and tie her down.

Leila and Harper are laughing at her, well so are we.

The video ends as they push her into the building, looking like Hannibal Lector. Also, stated in the e-mail, the FBI will be pushing all federal charges against the three for the sex traffic ring. The place in South Dakota was raided a few hours ago, and they were able to rescue everyone that was in there. And also apprehend further suspects.

When they raided Elena's office, pictures of me and my children were found. It seems like they were after my kids and me. I have no idea, what, if anything would of happened to Ana. But, it seems like they wanted to do some sister wives thing with me. And Elena had a plan for Teddy when he got older.

The thought still eats at my gut. I should've done something sooner. If I had just done something sooner, others wouldn't have been hurt. I can't make it right for them, but I can start now to help others. I can only learn from my mistakes and move forward from here.

"You know, they might still be running free if you didn't put your foot down, kick me in the head, and help me see sense."

"Took you long enough…" She mutters, but smirks at me.

"I think Annie getting her gun was enough of a wakeup call. I think I need to go back to see Dr. Eline." I shake my head. "I thought I had it figured out. Like I knew what she did was wrong, but I guess I didn't. I guess, I kept hoping what you had in front of me couldn't be true. I didn't want it to be true. I'm an idiot for turning such a blind eye to her. I guess in a way she still had that power over me."

"Well, I think you see it now and that's all that counts. You can't go backwards; we can only go forward. And thank you for letting me take charge for once. I would have sworn that you would of butted in a lot more. I mean I trusted you not to talk or contact those…bitches. But, I really expected you to be throwing your weight around more." She uses her hand to brush back my hair.

"I think for the first time in my life I was terrified of you."

"Of me?" She smirks. "Good."

She straddles my hips and plays with the buttons on my shirt. "Will you start trusting me more, being honest with me, and no more god-damn secrets?"

"I will…"

"Good. I promise to move past the past, and move forward with you. And if one more of these Subs come crawling into our lives, well… I can't be excused for my actions…" I laugh at her.

"How's that hand Mike Tyson?" I pick up her left hand and kiss her knuckles.

"Better now…" She curls her arms around my neck and kisses me. I put my arms around her and pull her closer to me. My dick seems to have missed her too.

She pulls away ever so slightly, panting heavily.

"I'm more surprised you didn't use your sexpertise on me either."

"Oh, I thought about tying you to the bed a couple of times and having my way with you. But, I don't think that would have gone over well." She shakes her head at me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think we can go talk to Dr. Eline together. I think we also have some things to talk about… together."

"Of course, I want us better Ana. Better than we were before."

"We will be, but right now I think you need to deal with this vibration in your pocket. Because I don't think it's meant for me."

I maneuver myself to grab my phone out and see it's my PR agent. I throw it on the desk. "He can wait…" I'm about to go kiss her again, when Teddy and Phoebe come rushing in.

"Look their kissy face again…" Teddy exclaims.

"Gross…." Phoebe laughs.

"I will let you get some work done. I'm sure you have a lot to deal with after today's article and the arrests." She climbs off my lap.

"What? You don't want to handle it?" I ask her.

"OH, no. I'll let you take of that." She winks at me. "Kids why don't you give Daddy a hug, because it's time for bed."

They both groan but walk over to me and give me a hug.

"I love you guys…" I tell them.

"Love ya too Daddy-O" Teddy exclaims.

 _Daddy-O?_

"Love you too Daddy." Phoebe tells me… "mommy can we sleep in your bed tonight…?" I hear her ask as they walk down the hallway.

Well, there's goes that chance at make up sex.

I call Mike, my PR guy back and we go over the events of today.

* * *

An hour later, I walk into the bedroom and I see Ana lying in bed with Teddy and Phoebe. The three of them are fast asleep. I look at the filled bed and decide to squeeze in behind Ana. I cradle her tightly against me. Her body molds with mine, for the first time in weeks.

She must still be awake. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

"I love you… I love you so much." I whisper to her.

"I love you too Christian…"

"I don't know if I could say sorry enough…."

"I know…" She rolls over and cuddles into my arms, resting her head on my chest.

"I think we both learned a lot over the last week or so… we can only go from here now..." She tells me.

I lift her chin up to kiss her gently, and our kiss turns feverish. Besides after having the kids, I think this is the longest we've gone without having sex.

"What do you say we move this party to the guestroom?" I ask once I break away from kissing her.

She looks over at the kids, then back at me. "I think that would be a very good idea, Mr. Grey."

I get out of bed, and help her up. We sneak off the guest room, locking the door and make up for hours.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I'm at my parents' home and we are having a BBQ/ pool party. I do quite possibly feel more at peace. After the article was released, I saw just how much more Elena lied to me. She always told me if I would come out and tell anyone, I was into BDSM or about our affair, everyone would hate me and think I was disgusting.

Well, there was practically no repercussions to me at all. Most people thought it was good of me to come out and tell my story. Knowing that years of manipulation is something you might never conquer, no matter how much help you have. Elena was made out as nothing but pure evil. Especially, after they found out all the crazy stuff she was doing, with a sex traffic ring.

According to Dr. Eline, sometimes it takes just one event to make you start really seeing things differently. I started seeing what I did with Elena was wrong because of Teddy. Although, it took me a couple more years to see her as the pedophile she was. Nothing but a manipulative, controlling bitch. But, yet again, I really didn't see it. It's sad that it took Ana cleaning a gun, to see that Elena was just more than _my_ abuser, but also taking advantage of others. That was me being naive thinking she only hurt me.

A couple of my Subs did come out, but not against me, but against Elena. I haven't had any contact with them, but through Kate, in which they interviewed with, they too were also being groomed by Elena. The pictures that were taken of me and Leila from Ana's apartment, were set up by Hyde. It seems like Elena was working with him too. To be honest, I'm surprised they waited so long to use those pictures against us. It's a good thing Hyde died last year in the prison yard, or I would be making his life more miserable.

Elena has so many federal charges against her, with the underage sex ring, kidnapping, she'll never see the light again. There's also a chance if she's also charged in South Dakota, she could face the death penalty. Leila and Harper each pled guilty and are facing 25 years to life with no chance of parole.

Mine and Ana's relationship is only getting stronger by the day. We have been seeing Dr. Eline together and talking about things that have happened in the past and what we would like to not go back down that path. Seeing my wife defend our children, herself and me, only gave me more respect for her. She saw clear as day a lapse in my judgement and took charge. Not to mention, totally hot.

Just last week, Ana and I started building the foundation for the center to help all children of sexual abuse. By the end of next month, it should be up and running. With my story, other popular names came out and shared their story. They also helped put a movement with building the foundation. I'm also trying to help the victims that were apart of the sex ring. I know I just can't throw money at it, so helping them find the best help for them, and finding ways for them to get back on their feet. There were 12 altogether, that were found in the house that day.

Phoebe and Teddy still seem unaffected by what happened with the terrible three. Ana had a different nickname for them, but I don't think it's something that bares repeating. They're still my care free children. Just seeing them so happy and not a care in the world, helps me remember I must be doing something right. Or maybe most of the greatness that lies in my kids comes from Mama Bear Ana.

Just listening to them laugh and scream as Elliot tosses them around in the pool, proves once again, that Elena was wrong, when she told me I could never be a father. How did I ever believe Love was for fools? If it is then I'm a pretty big fool, especially with the lady who is curled up on my lap.

My family relationship has grown stronger over just the last couple of weeks. Shit, I even get along with Kate, better than I ever did. She even told me she was proud of me. It was like being in the twilight zone.

Suddenly, there's a hand pressed on my cheek and my face is getting moved, so I look into the eyes of my wife.

"I've been calling your name. Where did you go?"

"Just thinking…" I smile and kiss her nose.

"The kids want you to play Marco Polo." I move to stand up and notice her lay back out.

Damn, she looks sexy in that tiny blue bikini.

"Are you coming too?" I ask her and she shakes her head at me.

"No huh?"

"Nope…" She smiles at me.

We'll see about that.

I pick her up bridal style, as she protests at me, yelling to put her down.

"Put you down huh?"

"Don't you dare, Grey!" she shrieks.

"Throw her daddy." Phoebe yells.

"Yeah, dad do it!" Teddy agrees.

"I'm sorry but they made me do it…" I grin wickedly at her, before I toss her into the pool.

She goes under and when she comes back up, she slashes me.

"You'll pay for that later…" She tells me, trying to throw daggers at me, but she can't stop smiling.

"I look forward to it." And with that I jump into the water.

I have to say I feel so much better about everything. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I plan to leave my past behind, and only focus on my future.

 _I wonder what Ana would say about having another baby?..._

 **Story notes/ My thoughts: I got lots of different reviews for this story and I appreciate everyone's thoughts. They were everywhere:) Kind of cool.. Anyways.. Some thought Christian appeared kind of weak. I wasn't trying to go for 'weak', but like in Canon, he was always a 'lost boy' and when it came to Ana he thought everything he did wrong he would end up losing her. (i think the proposal was big proof of that, handcuffs on the honeymoon, safe wording) Not to mention he was blind and in denial with his Subs and Elena. Now, here was the past blowing up in his face. He needed to finally see what he did was wrong, and no longer use that excuse that 'he was fifty shades of fucked up." I don't know if I did it well, maybe not. As for not being a control freak especially when it came to the kids, was Ana took charge in a second when he found out! She didn't trust him to deal with it, and so she handled it. He helped her, there was a whole week not talked about, but he let her take charge.**

 **As for him coming out, it's something I felt like had to be done. He's a public figure, if anyone could turn what happened to him with Elena and turn it to a positive it would be him. By admitting to the 'world' I see it has him freeing himself. The BT and Subs can no longer hold anything against him. (this is too before they would be arrested. And after that he would be connected to Elena, so might as go first and blow her cover) Plus he no longer has to be ashamed of his past. I think that was a big part of it.**

 **And plus, I think it was time for Ana to take charge. Show that she's not going to let CG run everything, that she also has a voice in the relationship. That she can handle the shit that comes her way, if he would just let her. She's grown in 7 years. Now the two can heal from their past and come out better. And for holding something over his head from the past. It was a problem that wasn't solved. At least I don't think, and then it's in front of her in pictures. It's a tough pill to swallow. And remember this is just a story and a plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head.**

 **So on this final note, I bid you all good-bye from FF for awhile. I hope to return when I can. You all have been great. If you're reading I Found You… it will be finished tomorrow!**

 **It's been fun, I thank everyone for their support, you have helped me get through these last months of pregnancy and helped make writing fun again. So, thank you. Thank you also to Lexi for also being my writing buddy, someone to bounce of ideas with, and friend. Thanks to Nicole for help and insight.**


End file.
